Sonic Cuántico
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: A causa de un accidente con el poder Caos, Sonic ha retrocedido en el tiempo y ahora está atrapado dentro del cuerpo de Jules, tendrá que lidiar con el no poder alterar la historia y la relación de sus padres.


**Notas de Pulpo:**

**Una de las series que más impacto causo en mi de niña pre adolecente, fue "Viajeros en el tiempo", en la cual un científico descubría la forma de viajar en el tiempo, se trasportaba dentro del tiempo que abarcaba su propia vida y corregía los errores para que las personas vivieran mejor, sin eso, el no podía saltar a la siguiente vida. Lo más destacable era que el encarnaba distintas personas, podía recordar algunos detalles porque su mente se fusionaba parcialmente con la de su huésped, los capítulos más significativos fueron aquellos en los que él no podía cambiar la vida de personas cercanas a él, atrapado por un asunto de ética. Aquí, yo planeo conservar lo anteriormente mencionado, planteando que Sonic sabe que si hiciera alguna cosa de tal modo, el podría cambiar las cosas, pero podría provocar que algunos de sus conocidos salieran de la existencia, además de lidiar con la terrible posibilidad de quedar atrapado en la vida de su padre, lo cual no es, muy atractivo que digamos, sobretodo mencionando el hecho de que tendría que enamorar a su madre. Lo sé, extraño a la cuarta potencia. Pero me gustan las cosas extrañas.**

**Despertando en medio de una guerra.**

Jules despierta en una tienda de campaña.

-Qué raro, no recuerdo haber estado en un campamento, yo estaba tratando de recuperar las esmeraldas de esa extraña maquina…-pensaba confundido.

-Gracias Madre, ya has regresado, estaba empezando a temer lo peor.-Dijo Chuck mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Tío, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo desconcertado.

-Hermano, no se con quien me confundes, soy yo, tu hermano Charles, tu sabes, juntos nos metemos en líos desde niños.

-¡¿Cómo?- dijo mientras se levantaba y se tocaba la cara, la cual sentía normal hasta que se toco el fleco castaño, pareció horrorizarse con el simple tacto.- esto no es posible- se levanto y busco algo con que poder ver su reflejo, encontró un espejo para afeitarse todos los días, y se vio.-¡Madre, maldición!- comenzó a sacudir locamente la cabeza.

Charles o Chuck para él, estaba sorprendido al escucharlo proferir tal blasfemia.

-Ahora lo admito, me estas asustando en serio.

-No eres el único – dijo visiblemente nervioso.-Mi voz… es su voz- murmuraba mientras se tocaba el cuello, entonces se pellizco – no es un sueño.

Afuera se escuchaba el sonido del viento, además de sentirse una temperatura fría, estaban en medio de una tormenta de nieve.

-¿No estaba dormido verdad?- le pregunto de nuevo a Charles.

-Te desmallaste, posiblemente sufriste alguna descompensación, temo que necesitas más ayuda, pero no podemos bajar al campamento hasta que esta tormenta se calme.

-No te preocupes Tío… Chuck…mmm… Charles, estoy bien, solo es que estoy confundido, mi memoria me está fallando.

-Eso no es estar bien…

-Pues ayúdame a recordar, hombre. Háblame y veamos si puedo recordar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Jules Hedgehog, tus eres mi hermano… eso lo recuerdo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando rompimos el florero de la abuela?

-Como olvidarlo, se nos ocurrió guardar los restos en el galletero, pero no se nos ocurrió que ese era el peor lugar, jajajajajajaja- de repente se sintió confundido, ¡como podía recordar aquello.

-Jjajajajajaja, Mamá estaba furiosa.-Charles recordaba aquello casi orinándose de la risa.

-Estamos en guerra ¿verdad?

-Si- dijo poniéndose definitivamente serio el erizo bigotón

-Estoy casado con Bernie, ¿verdad?

-Hermanito, estas confundido, ella apenas te ha volteado a ver, igual a mí, además tu sabes que no me rendiré con ella, así que ni te aproveches.-Dijo Charles con una sonrisa bastante maliciosa.

"Bueno Chuck, te tengo una gran noticia, no soy tu hermano Jules, soy realmente Sonic, él futuro hijo de Jules y Bernie, definitivamente va a creer que me volví loco. Tengo que explicárselo de alguna forma que me crea, de lo contrario, voy a tenerme que ver obligado a fajar con mi propia madre para así asegurarme de nacer… Creo que prefiero no nacer a hacer eso"

-¿Qué tienes?

-Yo… nada… nada… quiero ir a dormir, me duele la cabeza, en verdad estoy mareado por tantas ideas en mi cabeza.

"Tendría que enamorar a Mamá… enamorarla a ella…"piensa mientras se recuesta nuevamente, su ojos fijos en el techo. "Esto en verdad es tan extraño, que rompe todos los records establecidos hasta el momento y en verdad he vivido cosas muy locas".


End file.
